Nick Fury's daughter
by lollypop queen
Summary: Nova is Nick Fury's daughter, she adores her father. When evil comes a coming can she defeat it when the ties comes? Is she ready to become the Director when something happens to father?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey stars! I've been planning on this very long for a good month so here it goes. If you love it Review,Follow me(Cause i'm cute), and Star it!**

Chapter I : New York watch here comes Nova!

(Nova POV)

Nova just got off the airplane today in New York's busy city, her dad wanted to see. It's been so long since Nova seen him. even thought Nova Fifthteen dad wanted Nova to leave at the age of ten because he was afraid would use her to him make him bend. so Nova lived in Florida for five years with the last name of Ashford.

"Its good to back," she muttered to her then her Iphone did a cute beep.

{Meet me at central park-Dad}

Nova smiled then it fell where is central Park?. Nova type it on phone it was a good fiveteen mintues walk snowflakes was falling drizzly lazily; she was hit on by the snow cold wind running threw her hair. Snow crushed under her feet as she pasted brightly light of shops. Nova wasn't paying attention she was slammed into a very buff man with blonde shoulder length hair.

"Sorry," She said smiling.

The blonde smiled too, "As well young one." then he left.

'Young one? that's weird.' She thought as she walk to my destination, a good five minutes Nova bumped into some one else again, this time it was a woman with short red hair.

"Sorry about that," she said.

the woman smiled, "That's okay." and walked away.

'What's wrong with me today?' Nova thought was a finally reached to the central park and it looked so beautiful with the snow.

"Where is he," Nova said out loud.

"Hello ," she turn to the voice it was PHIL.

"Oh my god Phil I heard you were dead. what happened?" she asked hugging the guy.

"Classified and your father wants to meet you at HQ," he said as we into one of the many black Charger.

" ," the chafer said as he open the door for me.

five minutes in Nova asked what happen during the war with Loki, Phil said that the avengers won and Loki in prison in Asgard. they finally reached to HQ, Nova saw my dad standing in the driveway; she wanted to go a hugged my dad but they're in public.

"Director," Nova greeted seeing her dad and his eye patch, she gave a ghostly smiled at him.

" ," he said and he too gave ghostly smiled.

"Why did you called me here?" she asked as they walk in a very long hallway.

Her father sighed, "Because I need to help train some of the Avengers."

"Why do I have to do it? Aren't they strong enough," Nove asked as they turn left.

"Because we almost lost with war on Loki, we need to be stronger for any other attacks," Dad said as she finally made to the meeting room where Nova saw students.

" these are the Avengers," Father said as left.

'So much for bonding,' She thought as he left the room, then there was awkward silence.

"Hello you can call me Nova if you want. I'm supposed teach to be stronger..I guess?" She said her heart beating fast as if she ran in a mile or something.

'I should ask what are their names,' she thought brightly.

"Can you tell me your names?" she asked shifting her legs left to right.

A man probably in his late forties with awesome mustache, "The name's Tony Stark he winked.

"I'm fifthteen back off," she said smiling.

Captain America or what her dad describe told her was next, "Steve Rogers."

The next was the man she saw this morning! "Hey I saw you today," she said surprise.

The blonde nodded, "Yes it is I the name is Thor."

Figures' she thought as the lady she saw the for this morning, "Natasha" Romanova."

Next was another blonde with blonde short hair, "Clint Barton."

Finally a man with glasses fidgeting a being the last person to speak, "Bruce Banner."

She gave a big tooth grin ,"Let's get started then."

Thanks for the reads


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reads i love when you guys share my share stories to the world.

{Nova Pov}

Yesterday was only day one and the avengers need allot of help. first it was their footing, 'Dad love giving me challenges,' Nova thought.

New York city is beautiful when it snows, the different snowflakes laying together to make a huge pile of snow hills.

She was looking at the snowflakes fall in her bedroom with hot peppermint tea Nova was drinking. She remember now she hated winter for a period of time a dark time. how her dad and her were outcast from the family...from Joey and mother.

Nova wiped her tears as she walk to the kitchen to put the mug in the sink; then sat with her dad who was looking at the snow in a daze by the frozen puff balls.

"Dad," she said waking him up from his place in his mind.

"Mornin'" his grumbled voice said to her.

There was a pregnant silence, until she broke it.

"Are you thinking about that time dad?" Nova asked uneasily.

Her father gave her a soft chuckled, "It's becoming harder and harder to keep anything away from you know that."

she smiled," I'm your mini me dad."

He nodded giving little chuckled again,"Right."

she looked at the white coffee table that had one of those "Top Secret" files on it.

"What is it this time?" Nova asked picking it up the file.

He grabbed it and banged it on her head lightly, "Classified Missy."

She whined,"But dddaaaddd."

He rolled his eyes- well his good one anyway, "Dad it's been so long since I've did a mission please."

She was basically begging here and that's rare for the Fury to do that you know.

he huffed, "Fine some stupid gang has taken the president of Japan's four year child."

Nova did the pumped fist,"I'll start tonight."

She was walking to the nearest and best candy shop,"I need lollypops, chocolate, ice cream.." Nova began to listed.

She found the awesomeness of all sweet candy shops of ALL TIMES!

the place smelled like pure raw sugar! it took a Starbucks cafe only more colorful. Her dad hates sweets but everything she makes cookies a something he takes most of them.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333

It was night time darkness of NYC.

"What the location?" Nova asked jumping to another building.

"Northeast from where you are in 30 miles," Phil said in her ear piece.

"KK I'll be done with this soon," she said singing off.

there was a shady building, she knocked on the metal door. A big guy looked at her question, "Who the h-"

he couldn't finished she punched him in the mouth, 'Nighty Cutie' she giggled.

"Helllooo~!" she singed as she was walking into the building then she saw the kid.

"Hey kiddo," Nova said.

The kid was talking rapidly in Japanese.

"Kid I don't speak Japanese," Nova said slowly hoping the kid understood a little bit of English.

he began pointing at behind her, she turned quickly the big guy just woken up.

"Good morning Darling~!" she said giving him an air kiss.

the man just growled at her, 'I guess my dad was right all men were dogs except for him anyway,' she thought; he then charged at her his fists closed ready to punched her to death. she took out my Shiro and Pinku out and charged as well she sliced up his clothes and bits of his body parts that began to bleed.

"Well that done," she sighed unlocking the child; there was a piece of cloth that she ripped out for the man it said "Kuro" she put it in her pocket to reach for later.

"Ready to go home kid?" Nova smiled giving him a piggy back ride; popping out the nearest window and began jumping off building from building until she get to HQ.

Can i passed out now? I still have to type my ROTG on and others and my other Wattpad stories. I love it~! **Can someone tell me does Loki have a son if so what's his name** that would be AWESOME!

Love Ya,

Lollypopqueen


End file.
